Transistors are electrical components in computers, televisions, cellular phones, and many other electronic products. Designers usually use simulator programs to simulate a schematic version of the transistor to observe its circuit behavior.
Gummel Poon and Vertical Bipolar Intercompany (VBIC) transistor simulation models are widely used in many conventional simulators to simulate transistors. However, in some cases, using these conventional transistor simulation models may result in inaccurate prediction of the circuit behavior of some transistors.